<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow flower/I'm sorry, I love your (fan comic) by vforvahn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786829">Snow flower/I'm sorry, I love your (fan comic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vforvahn/pseuds/vforvahn'>vforvahn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fan Comics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vforvahn/pseuds/vforvahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wonhui fan comic inspired by the songs 'snow flower' and 'I'm sorry, I love you.' .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wondrous Harmony</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow flower/I'm sorry, I love your (fan comic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the first time I post on ao3, also my first time doing a collaboration project like this. first of all I have to say a million thanks for the project staff for waiting for me T-T and thank you Fir for the technical advice.</p><p>not gonna lie but I'm pretty nervous when I know i got the no.1 prompt I chose. <br/>snow flower and I'm sorry I love you is the prompt that I've been wanted to write since last year aster Juni drop his cover of the song. I can't stop imagine wonhui singing this song together and it's also one of my favorite song from my childhood.<br/>disclaimer: I don't speak any of the two languages. so it might be some interpretation that got lost in translation ;-;<br/>when I read the lyric I saw some different between the two version and that's some how fits wonhui personality for me so that's the concept of the works.</p><p>again I have to thanks the project stuff who's always checking up on me and being so kind ;-;).<br/>and special thanks for ykliza at twitter for beta read!! </p><p>lastly i hope you guys enjoy this :). feel free to shoot me a mention/dm on twitter!! @sng0815_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>